


Life Decisions

by msevil09



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, Dumbledore Bashing, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Evil Dumbledore, F/F, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Weasley Bashing, manipulative hermione, stalker Ginny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msevil09/pseuds/msevil09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has been mentally and physically abused by the Dursley's since he was young, manipulated by Dumbledore since he entered Hogwarts, and used as a scrap goat for everything bad happening to the wizarding world since the day he was born; yet, he could handle it. He could face all things thrown his way if he had the love of his friends. However, when Harry is nearly beaten to death by his uncle three days before his eighteenth birthday everything seemed to change. He began to learn who his true friends are and who his true enemies where. Maybe now he could finally have his happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the rewritten version of my story from before however. It has a lot more details and newer scene than before. Looking at my former story I found that it was too weak to me and I felt as it needed a little more of a kick. This is that kick yet it have some spelling mistakes due to not being revised.

The sky's were dark and gloomy, rain pounded against housing and thunder sounded loud and clear. To most this type of weather would be frightening, but to the residence of 4 privet drive it was just a regular occurrence. Most didn't care for the weather at all and some people actually felt relax of the storms music. Harry was one of those few people who actually loved to listen to the sounds of the rain and the storm. Ever since he was young for some unsound reason he had always been closer to the sounds of nature then others.

Sitting up from his small cot Harry sighed and tried to concentrate more on the sounds of nature as a uncomfortable stab of pain hit his stomach. Harry always welcomed the rain due to the fact that it was one of the only things that was able to let him forget about the pains in his stomach. It had been a a few weeks since Harry had been allowed to have his last meal and with the Dursley's gone on vacation it would probably be another few weeks before he could actually get something to calm his stomach. However, Harry wasn't worried at all. He actually liked the times were the Dursley's weren't their.

Times like these were a time of peace for the young Potter. Times were he could rest without being ordered around by aunt Petunia or bullied by Dudley. Yet the main reason for his loves for the Dursley summer disappearances was due to the fact that uncle Vernon wasn't here to torture the young boy. If it was just aunt Petunia and Dudley Harry believed that his life would have been a lot better than now, not perfect, but somewhat normally. Aunt Petunia would have probably been much nicer, and Dudley wouldn't have been such a dunderhead-ed bully.

Sighing Harry closed his eyes, nothing he could do now, Dudley had already been poisoned by his beliefs and aunt Petunia was to much of a coward to ever leave him. Closing his eyes Harry listened to the sounds of the storms as it began to lull him asleep when a door slammed shut in the quiet house sending echoes throughout it. Jumping in fright Harry grabbed his glasses and quietly walked towards the door peering out of it.

Harry could hear the angry shouts of uncle Vernon as the both walked in aunt Petunia following him trying to soothe the angered man. Harry gasped in surprise, they weren't suppose to come back until next Friday. This was bad, that meant that something horrible happened, something bad enough to cut their vacation and this wasn't good news for the young boy. Jumping in fright at a particular bad slam Harry closed the door and ran back to his cot as quickly and quietly as he could. This was bad if uncle Vernon was angered then he would more than likely take it out on him.

Taking a deep breath Harry could feel himself start to hyperventilate. He knew that today no one was there to stop uncle Vernon from beating him, and with how angry uncle Vernon sounded it's more than likely that he won't make it today as well

Loud shouts could be heard as well as the stumping of large feet hitting wood as someone ascended the stairs. Harry knew today was the day they were finally going to do it. They were finally going to kill the small boy. Whimpering Harry receded into himself holding the cover over himself so that he could have some type of safety no matter how useless it was.

Harry listened to the shout as they slowly dwendle and completely stop. This was bad, really bad, uncle Vernon was through argueing and by the sounds of it still very angry aswell. Harry sat on not moving one muscle as tears cascaded down the hiss cheeks. There was no place to run and no place to hide in the small room. The windows were barred so the boy wouldn’t be able to escape and trying to run away at this point was useless. Harry was trapped so he did the only thing he could do. Sit and wait until the inevitable happened.

Thump.

Thump!

Thump!!

The sounds of the man's footsteps began to get louder and louder as his feat pounded onto the stair until finally he reached the young boy's room. With a click the door open allowing the light from outside to brighten up the room. Tensing up Harry tightened his grip on his cover pretending that he was somewhere else when something was thrown to the young boy's back. Jumping up at the intense pain from his back Harry looked at his uncle face red in pure fury and hate.

"Did you have a good sleep you little brat." Vernon growled stalking towards the younger man's bed. Harry said nothing knowing that whatever he said would cause the man to get angrier so he just waited for the first hit. Time felt like it stopped for the young boy as the punch was aimed for his face; knocking his glasses off with the force and causing the poor boy to hit the cold hard floor with a dull bump.

Gasping in pain the boy could feel the familiar metallic taste of blood fill his mouth and slid down his lips. His lip was probably busted and he probably had a broken nose. With the force of the hit his glases were also broken aswell. However, there was nothing he could do but stay quiet. Biting his lip to keep from screaming in pain Harry laid there learning long ago any noise would only make it worse. Not that it mattered now.

“I took you in when your deadbeat daddy and slut of a mother died and this is what I get for it.” The man said, voice rising higher and higher until he was screaming at the boy, each word being punctuated by a kick to his side and a stomp to his back or stomach. Harry could feel tears fill up his eyes, death was better than this life. Why did his parents have to leave him. Why was he born in such a world, uncle Vernon should have killed him the moment they first got him.

Sadly there was nothing he could do now though, but wait as he was hit and beat. His only wish being that the numbness and sweet darkness would come quickly. Sadly nothing ever goes in the young boy’s plans and it felt like ages until that familiar darkness coated his mind.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Severus stood outside of the muggle house were Potter lived looking at it in complete disdain. Rain pounded the grounds around him soothing him enough to not enter the home in a fury. Severus never had a liking to the muggles, especial that fat pig of a man Vernon, something unsettled him about Potter having to live there. Although Petunia and Lily were sister's Petunia hated the fact that Lily was a witch. When she find out about her younger sister's abilities she began to keep her distance ostracizing from young Lily in a mixture of fear and jealousy. Fear at what her sister was and the stereotypes of what wizards really were as well as jealousy that her sister was able to get a power she would never have. He believed that the man she married was considerably worse.

Sighing Severus turning away, there was nothing he could do with just a gut feeling especially when nothing really suspicious going around. It was just another plain boring muggle settlement. The only suspicious thing that he could think of was how quiet it seemed around this place. An unsettling quiet that more than unnerved him. Checking the perimeter of the house for any abnormalities, Severus wondered why the top floor bedroom was barred. It looked as if they were trying to keep in a some type of magical creature with how powerful the magical signature of the bars were. Something that made no since with the Dursley's having no magic what so ever.

Stopping once again in front of the house Severus stared at it lost in thought. Harry Potter, boy who lived and savior of the universe. If anyone saw how he truly lived then they would be shocked into silence. Clicking his tongue in annoyance at a wasted trip Severus was just beginning to leave when he began to smell to metalic sent of blood and the stench of death.

Pausing, Severus didn't move a muscle until he heard the high pitch scream of a woman. 'It sounds like it's coming from Potters home.' Rushing toward the scene Severus barged through the Dursley home not caring about any of the repercussions for his action. However, what he saw when he reach the scene of panic caused him his whole body to free and his blood to curdle.

The scene before him looked to be straight out of a horror book. Glass covered the floor, pictures where thrown about, wails of pity and fright could be heard loud and clear from the women on the floor eyes wide and holding onto her boy. Blood leading from the top stairs covered the mess in a drag line and at the end of that line stood a broken boy with a monster standing over him, both figuratively and literally.

"Potter..." Severus whispered in disbelief staring at the scene before him. Sure, he guessed that Potter would have been this abused;however, this, this was something even he didn't think was likely of happening. Maybe starved yes, beaten and broken was something he didn't think would happen to the young  Potter and all those times he just made it worse. Something dark began to settle in the potion masters heart.

Hearing the whisper the pig like face of Vernon Dursley looked up. Glancing at the man Vernon took a double take before dropping the young man he held by his shirt and jumping in fright. 

"Who are you and how where you able to come into my house." Vernon Dursley stuttered looking at the man and putting up his defenses. Severus just looked at the man with blink eyes staring straight into his soul not saying a single thing. Walking forward Severus ignored the other who stepped back in fright and the surprised eyes of Petunia to reach the young Potter boy. Checking his pulse Severus worries only decreased slightly, the Potter boy still had a pulse however it was weak and barely there. Grabbing the by into his arms Severus left the family with a twirl in to much of a hurry to say a word to them, but in his mind he new that when he did return the bastard Vernon would see how it felt to be beaten and broken by his hands.


	2. Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has been mentally and physically abused by the Dursley's since he was young, manipulated by Dumbledore since he entered Hogwarts, and used as a scrap goat for everything bad happening to the wizarding world since the day he was born; yet, he could handle it. He could face all things thrown his way if he had the love of his friends. However, when Harry is nearly beaten to death by his uncle three days before his eighteenth birthday everything seemed to change. He began to learn who his true friends are and who his true enemies where. Maybe now he could finally have his happy ending.

When Draco was younger he would frequently question his stance on life. Question why most parents would look at him with aversion, discontent, or a false sense of delight while their children would either obey his every command, avoid him entirely, or try to evade him if he walked just a centimeter to close to them. As a child it confused him as to why most others could have fun and fuss with each other, yet when he was involved they all shied away. Ignorant to both the world and its dealing it hurt to a large agree emotionally and probably to some extent mentally as well.

While other children quarreled and horseplay he was told to sit in a corner so that he would not "get hurt". Kept inside as he looked at the others have fun and play outside. It felt almost as if he was in his own little personal prison; however, he did not complain. His father already had too much to worry about; he couldn’t put more on his plate no matter how wronged he felt.

Truthfully he hated it there and those people are probably one of the main reason why his personality became such a complete mess. He spent all his days living in complete boredom. They after day was some old; that was, until he met Blaise.

                Blaise Zabini, son of Antoinette Zabini and probably the most arrogant git in this world was exactly what Draco needed in his boring and bleak schedule. Unlike most, he knew next to nothing of Draco this allowed him to act more freely then others. He didn’t shy away, avoid him, or abide his command. He didn’t share any of the same actions as the others. He actually came to talk to him on his own volition, without a care in the world. He showed Draco the life of a child and not of a sitting living doll. He showed Draco what it felt to be a child, and because of this Blaise soon came to become one of his best friend as well as his confident. The two of them against the world, that was until he met Theodore Nott.

                Unlike Blaise, Theo and Draco had known of each other’s existence since he had first come to go to that wizard school. To Draco Theo was just like all the other children. Someone who shied away from him for some unknown reason that was until some rather weird day. Theo was very different as a child then he was now. Back then he was very quiet and shy. It was one of the main reason why he was unable to talk to Draco. So when he suddenly came out one day and shouted that he liked Draco Malfoy everyone was shocked silent.

As a kid decreeing that you had a crush on someone was like saying you had a virus, especially if that someone was Draco. Everyone was completely quiet for a while unable to process a thought. Even Draco was shocked still. Never in his life had anyone said they liked him other than his mother and uncle. So hearing someone say that shook him silent, that was until Blaise, being Blaise, shot out some halfwit joke that made almost everyone laugh even him laugh and avoid embarrassment. After that they became quick friends. The three of them was like their very own wizard three musketeers.

                They made his life much more bearable then before. They treated him more like a human, but even then with his friends he still fell into a case of depressed on some occasions. Times of self-hate that more times than none caused him to have no control of himself and because of this issue he made up his own arrogant Malfoy persona. It allowed him to hide the misery from other prying eyes and when no one but his friends where looking, that was when he then decided to shed his tears. His true self.

However when he met Potter it felt like something inside him had bubbled up. A feeling that he couldn’t comprehend. He felt as if Harry could see through his persona and see through the fake that he made and he knew that fact was true when, like an idiot, he walked up and tried to make friends with the bloody boy who live. It was laughable now that he thought back on it. Him a dirty, untrustworthy, arrogant snake befriending the boy who bloody live. He, someone who had to hide himself, it was no surprise that he flat out declined. He was surprised that old Dumbles didn’t pop out at that minute and stump him.

                With a deep sigh Draco pulled the covers over his head a vacant look on his face as he thought about all his life decisions. Life was hard, but others had it worse so he couldn’t even dare to try to complain. The only thing now that he could say that would make his life more difficult was the small fact of him being a demonic elf. Not only just a demonic elf though. A submissive demonic elf. A very rare submissive demonic elf. With this small fact, it was more than likely many would try to hunt him, kill, and/or sell him to the black market.

                Unable to continue the thought Draco throw the covers off of his face and sat up with a huff. He had more worrisome things to think about now then himself. Something wasn’t right, something was happening and Draco was going to find out what no matter who tried to stop him. His gut was telling him to go and check it out and it only intensified when he saw Andromeda hurry out with the house elf.

                Softly placing his feet on the floor he shivered a little. This house was always so annoyingly cold at night that he was sure if a lizard even tried to live here it would more than likely freeze. Standing up with a push Draco walked to the door opening it in one turn. What greeted him; however, wasn’t the dark halls of the manor, but the familiar suited chest of his father.

                “Father…?” Looking at his dad in shock, Draco took a few steps back. What could he be doing here and why? Why did he come here the moment he was trying to find out what’s going on in his own home? Did he had some kind of sensor that only went off when Draco was trying to find out things to keep him in the dark?

                “What are you doing up at this time?” His father asked looking at the boy in confusion. Draco was never up after ten and never slept over seven. To him this bit of information was more than enough to make him a little suspicious; however the thing that confused Draco was why his father was here and why he came when he thought the boy would be sleeping.

                “Eh, I was going to get myself some water. Couldn’t sleep and didn’t want to bother anyone.” Draco said practically hoping that his father would believe the lie. Lucius looked at the boy as if he’d grown another head. His boy didn’t call a house elf because he didn’t want to bother them. Maybe what Andromeda said about the boy having some kind of sickness was true. Could he have some kind of mental illness? Did he get the infamous black sickness? Could it be one of the effects of his creature’s inheritance?

                “Draco….” Lucius said softly before sighing.

                “I think it is for the best if you rest some. I’ll call a house elf for some water. I don’t think you are mentally or physically strong enough yet.” Lucius guided his boy back to his bed awkwardly. Maybe it would have been best if he ask the boy what was ailing him. Putting the boy back in bed Lucius conjured up a sitting chair on the side.

                “Has there been anything bothering you?” Lucius asked awkwardly new to weird situations like this. Draco looked at his dad in amusement. This was the first time he had seen his father act in such a way. High and mighty yes, calm and sturdy yes, even protective and somewhat brave, but never had he seen his purer than pure blood slytherin father awkward and nervous.

                “I’m fine father. Just a little restless. Though I do have a question.” Draco answered as the familiar pop of a house elf sounded showing the appearance if a short lanky figure with the cup of water. Taking the cup from the creature Lucius gave it to his son people summoning to leave.

                “Is there something wrong? Why did a house elf call on Aunt Andromeda and why did she leave so quickly.” Draco asked hoping that his father would answer his question. Stiffening Lucius looked lost as to what he should tell the child.

                “Truthfully, it’s something that we will go over later tomorrow. Something like this shouldn’t keep you head muddled.” Lucius said urging his child to drink the water and go to sleep. With a sigh Draco watched as his father left making up his mind to go find out what’s happening in his house at all cost. It was his house as well.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Draco woke up a little earlier than five, sleep still in his eyes and hair a complete and other mess. Groggy and a complete and utter mess from lack of sleep his stood ready to take his morning bath when he paused. It was about five in the morning and the sun was even over the horizon and yet he was already up. Gasping softly Draco finally recalled just why he forced himself to wake up at such a time and instantly sobered up.

 Grabbing his wand he uttered a small freshening spell before silently walking towards the door. Peering through the crack he checked to see if anyone was up and about before carefully walking out of the room and shutting his door soundlessly behind him. He hated sneaking around his own house like some muggle criminal, but he had to if he wanted some form of answers around here.

                Walking down the stairs lightly yet fast pace he round a corner. Guiding himself to where he remember the infirmary was. As he saw the familiar jarred door of the room he slowed down a little, already at his destination.

Peering through the ajar door. Draco looked around the room to see if anyone was there. Seeing no awake adults he walked into the room. Looking around, Draco sadly smiled at the memories of childhood the silver and green room had. Memories of his mother’s care and the first time they decided to even build this little room in the manor. Feeling a tear fall Draco shook his head and wiped his eyes harshly. He couldn’t cry, it would only worry the others.

                Looking back around the room once again Draco paused as he saw an unfamiliar lump resting in one of his infirmary beds. Knitting his eyes in confusion, Draco wondered who could be taking residence here. Walking to the thing or person on the bed Draco readied himself to take action if it might come and attack him; however what he saw on the bed was something that even had him pause a little in shock.

                On the bed lay a boy just around his age wrapped from head to toe in bandages. The wrapping coated his head wrapped from his forehead and covering his left eye. A bandage covered one cheek while another was place on the top of the right eye. From what else he could see his neck and shoulder was bandaged and he had a cast on his right arm.

                Draco looked at the boy in confusion. How come he was so bandaged? Couldn’t Aunt Andy fix his arm with a simple bone mending spell. Wasn’t it easier to fix injuries like this? Gazing at the cast something felt as if it was constricting his chest. Seeing this boy so injured somehow made him feel some type of feeling that he couldn’t recall. A feeling he only had once when he had thrown one particularly bad taunt at Potter’s way. Feeling compelled to do something anything, Draco lifted a hand, feeling the rough surface of the cast.

                Closing his eyes Draco felt as if a warm tingling feeling was overcoming his senses. A warm and relaxing feeling that felt as if he was floating in the sky. With a smile he opened his eyes jumping in surprise when he noticed a white light radiating from his hand. Looking around to see if anyone heard him he looked back to the sleeping injured boy on the bed and noticed that as he lifted his hand the white light and warmth disappeared. Lightly touching the boy once again Draco this time didn’t jump away when the white like came. Instead he began to lightly trace his finger over the boy’s arms. As he did so the contracting feeling around his heart began to loosen slowly.

                This however was bad for the boy. He had gotten so into tracing the boy’s bandages and gazing at the white light that followed that he couldn’t hear the familiar sound of a door opening. “Draco!” Hearing the familiar voice of his uncle Draco jumped back in surprise. Turning to face his godfather, he wasn’t surprise to see his aunt as well.


End file.
